Young persons frequently wish to practise hockey or other games in a domestic location. Typically this will be on a paved surface, to as far as possible simulate an ice surface, since the grass in the backyard would be unsuitable.
In the vast majority of cases such young persons will practise hockey actually in the driveway in front of their homes.
In many cases the goal is designated as the garage door, and three or four players will take turns at taking shots at the garage door goal. A goal keeper may be placed in front of the garage door to practise goal saving shots.
In hockey as usually practised in this way a playing element, either is used, a genuine hockey puck, or a softer rubber form of hockey puck, or, in many cases a used tennis ball.
In all cases where the element strikes the garage door it will be hitting a hard surface and will rebound with considerable force. This rebound will then cause the playing element to run down the driveway and out into the road. This frequently causes hazardous situations for the young persons practising hockey. It also causes great alarm to drivers who happen to be passing by and see a ball or puck flying out of the driveway.
The immediate reaction of such a driver is to stop his vehicle in an emergency stop. This in turn may cause the vehicle following him to have a rear end collision. On the other hand if he does not make a crash stop, then the driver runs the risk that a young person will run out unexpectedly in front of him and be injured.
A second although somewhat less hazardous result is caused by such hockey practise against a garage door. Every time a black hockey puck strikes the garage door it will leave a black mark. Even a tennis ball, which is usually dirty will leave some kind of a dirt mark. As a result, the garage door will become covered with unsightly marks where the puck or ball has struck it. The house holder will thus have to repaint the garage frequently in order to maintain the appearance of his home. Doors may in some cases be damaged by repeated impacts. Raising the door will solve the particular problem. However, young persons would not be willing to accept this disadvantage. Also an automobile, or items within the garage would then be damaged.
The third disadvantage of this situation is that since the garage door is located behind the goal keeper it is sometimes difficult to as it were "keep score". There may be arguments or disputes as to whether the goal keeper actually saved the shot or whether it actually passed him and entered the goal.
For all of these reasons therefore it is clearly desirable to provide some form of safer hockey practise net for use at the home which both reduces the rebound effect, and which also prevents damage to the paint work on the garage door. Desirably such a practise net will more closely simulate the actual appearance of a hockey net, so that there may be fewer disputes as to whether a goalie made a save or missed it.